gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
IMS-100-II Shockwave Mass Production Type
The IMS-100-II Shockwave Mass Production Type, or Shockwave MP, is an mass production adaptation of the IMS-100 Shockwave used by the Independent States of Oceania. It appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Shadows of Ascent. Technology and Combat Characteristics After the end of the Three-Way War, the former ISO scientists have given the plans of the Shockwave to the NEF ''scientists and designers. The power of the unit at the time was astounding - and, despite the issues in general unreliability, a concept to mass produce the unit to ''EFSF standards has been put forwards, and it was accepted. As the power reactor and power distribution were quite advanced at the time, requests to simplify the system were heard, but due to the rapid technological advances at the time, the requests were shoved under the rug. The reactor systems were shown to have a lot of promise, and as such the beam weaponry was optimized and stabilized for the reactor to handle correctly and without any significant issues. The armor alloy has been slightly improved, albeit the materials used make up for a dramatic increase in price (95,000 credits more), and as such the mass production isn't very large in scope. A set of 50mm dual vulcan guns has been added to increase the self defense capability. The addition of a shield made from the same alloy of the MS, albeit at a far higher quality increased the defensive capabilities even further. The vernier units that have been used in the former Shockwave have been replaced with verniers derived from the GAMS-0001 Gundam Exalt, increasing the movement capability. They also allow for far smoother movement in zero-G environments. After Crimson's rise to power, all of their available Shockwave MP''s have been given a red paint job. No other changes have been noted aside from the color distinguishing. Proposed Variants The release of the ''Shockwave MP ''proved to be a considerable success. Despite that, however, some elements of the ''EFSF wanted to have more specialized units to assist them in skirmishes in any environment. As such, Stainen Heavy Manufacturing, which was tasked with the MP model production, was also tasked with designing more specialized units - marked as IMS-100-III ''(Unit Three), ''IMS-100-IV ''(Unit Four) and the ''IMS-100-V (Unit Five). The unit designations were soon replaced with the Kai, Sturm and Saturnia ''respectively. Despite the designs existing, and some rumors of the demonstration models actually being constructed, none of these designs made it out of the factory doors, most likely attributed to the already large numbers of the ''Wraith and the Shockwave MP already existent within the EFSF ranks. * IMS-100-III Shockwave MP Kai ** This variation was to be also considered an upgrade to the existing MP model. The unit was supposed to feature a missile rack mounted on the right leg and a prototype shotgun, based on the existing MagAccel ''technology. While the design was approved and plans to produce the units have been discussed, it is actually unknown why this design was cancelled. * '''IMS-100-IV Shockwave MP Sturm' ** The work on the Sturm ''was already started when the first ''MP models were being rolled out. The Sturm was supposed to feature a 150mm Stainen S6 ''heavy machine gun, a pair of disposable missile launchers placed on the back of the unit and a more powerful model of a beam rifle derived from the GAMS-0010 Gundam Ascent. The unit development was cancelled shortly before the scheduled demonstration day, and the only unit was put into storage. * '''IMS-100-V Shockwave MP Saturnia' ** The last proposed variation model. Optimized for space combat, this unit was supposed to receive additional verniers and an enhanced linear cockpit, a beam machine gun and a pair of beam pistols. It is unknown why this design has been cancelled, but the only unit has been stored in Base K12, Asteroid Belt, not known even to the White Hearts ''personnel that have been occupying the bases. Armaments * '''Beam Rifle MP' ** Mass produced variant of the former beam rifle used by the Shockwave. While being a very powerful weapon, it is still weaker compared to the Gundam-type rifles. * Beam Saber MP ** A mass produced variant of the beam saber used by the standard Shockwave. While well made and reliable, the firepower is certainly lacking compared to newer mobile suit models. This, however, coincidentally improves power usage. * Beta-Titanium Composite Shield ** A composite shield made out of a far purer version of the alloy used to make the mobile suit. This level of purity gives the shield an uncanny ability to partially absorb, fully absorb or even reflect (a very rare occasion) the enemy fire. Despite this clear advantage, the production of these shields for a larger variety of models was put on hold due to the significant cost increase. * 50mm Dual Vulcans ** A standardized set of NEF Dual Vulcans, Model F7. This model later formed the basis for the F9 model used by the Gundam Ascent Whiteheart.